Unwavering Heart
by graylubitches
Summary: Love for someone shouldn't waver. It is wrong to waver. Because even if it's as tiny as it could be, there's still that hesitant in your heart. So don't say you love them when you aren't exactly sure yourself. It gets misleading and makes it plainly stupid for the other person.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

**Note**: scenes do not match the series of both manga and anime.

Naruto Fanfiction 2015 ©graylubitches. _All rights reserved._

Do not plagiarize in any sort of way such as; copying/pasting, editing, printing, saving to documents/files, translating, claiming this fanfiction as yours. I can accept it if you are a silent reader or is a harsh commentator, or an anonymous hater, just don't break my number 1 rule which is 'plagiarizing'. Thank you for understanding and enjoy the story :)

**Featuring**: Sakura Haruno & Itachi Uchiha

**Genre**: Drama, angst, romance

**Rating**:**T** for slightly mature themes and content.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Love for someone shouldn't waver. It is wrong to waver. Because even if it's as tiny as it could be, there's still that hesitant in your heart. So don't say you love them when you aren't exactly sure yourself. It gets misleading and makes it plainly stupid for the other person.

* * *

><p>The room was enveloped by darkness. And with its little space, it grew even more suffocating to breathe in air. There were no signs of windows. No light. No chance of ever seeing the outside world again. Rough lines and cuss of words were imprinted on the cemented wall. With its odd texture and uneven slits on the pavement, it is obvious that they were written by the use of badly shaped yet long (supposedly cracked) finger nails of the people who were once taken to this very same room. They were the people who have been disobedient, betrayed the village, and were known as S-criminals —taken to rooms, more precisely 'cells', to be punished—located in what we call "Konoha's Prison GateWay".<p>

.

.

.

A steady breath came out from a kunoichi's nose as her eyes traveled to the small, rectangular, closed hole; the seldom source of a beaming luminescence and what the view of the outside cell could possibly appear to be when slid opened. She sensed strong charges of chakra behind the door. They were the guards (all achieving high status) prepared to defend and attack if needed. This was after all the most dangerous and risky place to be in because only the best of the best, S-Class criminals were taken in here before they face their (death) sentences.

Her eyes held a translucent look of emerald colour; they were surprisingly still very much alive. The scene almost seemed unreal, but it wasn't. Her eyes held life and that was an astonishing truth. Because somehow even to this awful reality and situation, she had something to hold on to...well a someone to be exact.

_Tap tap tap_. A grin automatically appeared across her lips. She moved away from the secret hollow part of the wall she and her 'partner' created. Her hand quickly slipped inside to the other room where a long, black-haired shinobi patiently sat.

The young man intertwined his fingers to her fingers and slowly he ducked down to place a gentle kiss on her pale skin. He caressed her hand with his thumb, soothing her worries, though she had none of that apparent emotion. Or maybe it was a sign to tell her that he was there. He will always be. By her side. After everything that has happened. He loves her. Even if he never actually said those three words aloud, he concluded that the action he showed her were enough. That they were more than the phrase itself. Stronger. Fierce. Sincere. Passionate. True. Coming not only from his mouth, but also his heart.

All he had to say was,_ "Stay with me." _

"Sakura..." the name came out as a whisper. The kunoichi felt her calm heart raise as she prepared to listen to his following words. The man gave her hand a light squeeze before continuing on to what he desired to ask. "Does it waver?"

It has now become a familiar question.

One that she always avoided to answer. So at this moment, if she took another peek at the bottom of her heart, would she find the reply he had been waiting to hear ever since all this ridiculousness happened. Would she be able to say it this time around?

It took her a minute to search.

A minute to speak.

_Her soft voice echoed._

* * *

><p>"Sometimes I look up at the sky as if I'm searching for something. When there's nothing there but coincidental shape of clouds. There are no real meanings to them. And if I made one up, I'd start blindly following it. Like an aloof sniffing for invisible tracks. I become wasted" -<span>Jei<span>.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>: Numbness.

The street of Konoha came buzzing in. Big news! Big news! Sakura Haruno, the admired pink-haired student of the Fifth Hokage, also one of the strongest (in physicality) and best medic-nin in Fire Country, was spotted with the loud-mouthed, hyper-active, but cheerful and now known pride hero of the town, Naruto Uzumaki on a date at Ichiraku.

After years and years of the boy asking the young woman out for a meal (to court her) she had finally agreed.

"Billboard brow! How dare you not tell me, your bestfriend, that you and that numbskull are going out? I can't believe I had to find out over a rumor?" a blonde-haired teen came barging into her office one morning while she attempted to re-read her patients' medical notes. Rude much.

"Ino, it was only a date. We're not together so there's nothing to go crazy about," she simply explained from her chair, not bothering to lift her head up from the red file on hand.

"How can you be so calm? We're talking about you and Naruto! If you actually agreed to the dude then that means you're giving him the chance he's been waiting for all this years! It'll lead to you being his girlfriend eventually," her friend said in a matter-of-fact way while putting her hands on her hips. "But why now?"

She scribbled something on the paper diligently before placing it down on the table. With a glance at the purple-coloured freak, she shrugged her shoulders and fiddled with her black pen. "Maybe I had a change of heart. I see Naruto as a man now. Call it weird, and you can even ask me why but I really don't know the answer myself. It's this thing in my chest that's doing all the talking."

The teen didn't know what to say. The pinkette looked serious when she said those words and now teasing her about it just wouldn't sound right anymore. In fact she was more relieved. Sakura is opening her heart once more. After the heartbreak she suffered from a certain raven-haired Uchiha, the smiles has become a fraud. Many pitied her.

Sasuke Uchiha has come back to them. News about the death of Itachi Uchiha came flying all over Konoha and not long after, he came trudging through the entrance gate as if nothing happened. As if he didn't leave. And the only female member of Team 7 welcomed him with opened arms. Saying she was overjoyed that he was back. Back to them.

But that had only been a delusional notion.

He came back. Received his punishment then focused on obtaining his next goal. To resurrect his clan. He told Sakura** he loved her**. But they were only mere words that meant nothing. When she refused to give her body up, thinking that they were rushing too quickly with their **one week** relationship, he broke up with her.

Ino could only wonder. How could he be so heartless? Sakura who had always **waited** was completely thrown aside by a stranger. Someone who they didn't know came dating the Uchiha. Someone who they didn't know came carrying an Uchiha baby in her stomach.

Infuriated. That was what most of the Rookie Nine ninjas felt (knowing very well of the feelings the pink-haired kunoichi harboured for the boy).

The smiles were fake. But they were still smiles. And Ino could not help but feel proud of her bestfriend who could nevertheless look strong even after having hurt be inflicted upon her.

Perhaps, that can change now. Naruto can surely change it, can't he? Won't he?

So the blonde combatant gave a compromised nod. "Then I'm glad. I want you to be happy. And if Naruto can give you that, I will support the both of you."

* * *

><p>"How?! I didn't even see that move," grumbled by a feminine voice as she scanned over the pieces.<p>

The other person had a small smirk on their face. "Guess it's my win again, Sa-ku-ra."

The girl plopped onto the wooden floor giving up on the game. She let out a sigh as she looked at the ceiling. "That's your third win, Shika." The boy only stood up and walked away from the shogi board towards the grass before them. He sat on the green leaves and leaned on the sole big tree in tranquility. Staring up at the clouds with the sunlight being blocked; under the shade he let out a content sigh because he always liked taking a nap in his/the Nara Family's property. Not long after, a presence accompanied him (sat only inches away with legs being hugged towards her body) and the two proceeded to get lost in their own world.

It has become a routine for Sakura to visit his house and play shogi to pass up time. No doubt it was strange to begin with since they rarely interacted when they were kids, but along the way, feeling each other's aura became relaxing. He never mentioned the taboo Uchiha name though he was almost sure that the reason she came to him in the first place was to search for company. For a wordless comfort. But he didn't mind giving that.

"So you and Naruto, huh. Since when?" He was curious.

"It kind of just happened. During the five months I've been in a wreck, he did not fail to come by everyday to check up on me. Except for when he had missions, but even so, he made sure to visit twice as much after that." She admitted. "You know, women appreciates it when a man makes effort. I'm a woman."

"A great and beautiful woman, I'd say."

She whipped her head to arch a brow at him. "Are you flirting with me?"

"It's a compliment. Take it and don't question it." All he received was a laugh. A laugh that rang and lingered for quite a bit in his head. It was a genuine laugh that he had caused. In delight; Shikamaru grinned at the blue skies, shut his eyes and replayed the recorded sound over and over again.

* * *

><p>She was running. Running somewhere. To any place.<p>

A mini version of a yellow-headed teen appeared in front of her like a faint smoke.

_I like you, Sakura-chan. But Sasuke teme is always the only person on your mind._ Lie.

Followed next by an older version of two years.

_You've gotten really pretty. Do you mind accepting a date with me now? _Lie.

_Have you forgotten him? I'm still here_. Lie.

_It's been years. Longer than three years. Because it happened not when we were twelve but even before that. It began when we were six. You were alone plucking flowers out in the forest. That used to be my favourite hiding spot but then one day it was taken by you. There were these bullies who showed up. They scared you, didn't they? But then rocks came raining over them so they went running for their mommies. Man, that was a really funny sight. _That was you?_ Ah, you remember. You see, I've loved you for so long and I still love you. Even now. _Lie.

Tears slowly glided down her cheeks as she stepped onto the next branch.

_Admit it Sakura, you and Naruto are the perfect couple. You two are like the ideal of Konoha! (Ino)_

_Oh, my cherry blossom! Even though it pains my heart, I will wish you and Naruto happiness! (Lee)_

_Aw, Sakura, you and Naruto are so sweet! (TenTen)_

_Congrats you dumbhead. Can't believe you're dating someone as hot as Sakura. Unreal. (Kiba)_

_So ramen on every date? (Neji actually made a joke)._

_I'm happy for you, Sakura-san and Naruto-kun. (Hinata)_

_Later that day, she got a pat on the back from Shikamaru. She smiled at everyone's kind reaction._

But it was too good to be true.

_I-I've started to like someone else. Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. _Who?_ It's Hinata._

The outskirts of Konoha came into view. And just like that she left without looking back. She has become too broken. Too broken to think nor feel anything as she abandoned everything. Her home. Her friends. Herself. Because she will start anew. And find a way to stand back up. Right now however she needed to get away. To leave the originate place of her pain. Maybe one day she'll have the courage to come back. But until that time has come—it's a farewell to everyone.

* * *

><p>It was not a sight he'd like to see the first thing in the morning. A person laid unconscious near his invisible house (caused by a genjutsu) with a ripped cape wrapped around their tiny flesh body, fringes covering their whole face and barely having a pulse. He could have left the intruder to lie there and die from exhaustion and starvation. He could have just walked away, head back in and be a total asshole. He had so many options to pick from, yet why did Itachi Uchiha pick the most troubling one?<p>

He carried the flushed body inside his home, to the couch because no way will this person get a special treatment to his bed. And bothered to grab a blanket from his room before draping it on top of _her_. From the shape of the person's figure to the pink hair over their eyes, he filled the in-between lines. A female. A civilian one is what her outfit would describe her (long black pants, a green blouse and sandals) but the callus looking hands, the professional knot of the cape around her neck and a distinguishable chakra scarcely projecting from her body told him otherwise. This young woman was a kunoichi. Her missing headband however made it evident that she was a former one. So who exactly is she? He pondered.

The hair interfered too much so he brushed them off of her milky-white skin forehead to take a clearer look while crouching down. Almost immediately, his hand backed away at the recognizable face. He remembered seeing her twice. The first was when he paid a visited to his ex-village and saw from afar his little brother with the nine-tailed fox boy and this little girl by the tiny bridge (probably waiting for their sensei). The pink hair had caught his attention. The second was a year—no thirteen months ago when he faced the nine-tailed fox boy, the famous copycat Kakashi Hatake, an old granny and her. What was her name again?

She stirred. Awake. He stayed in his spot though he straightened his legs to stand. With slowly opening pupils, her hand reached towards her aching head as she struggled to sit up. She paused when a sight of legs peered at the corner of her eyes. Turning her head to lift her chin high, her mouth moved—"Who are y"—but halted halfway.

The two stared at each other and maybe it's because a month has passed since she left the village that she has forgotten the teachings of her previous sensei. The knowledge of never to look **this** person in the eye because it can kill anyone who dared. But how can she look away from those scarlet iris of his that mesmerized her. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she vocalized in confusion and in awe.

"I am dead."

She stared in shock and gaped. "What do you mean? Does that mean I am too?!"

"I chose to be dead. You are not."

"Huh? Was I supposed to understand that?" Dumbfounded was what she felt as she continued to stare. She was one of the smartest student in her year of ninjas. Certainly she would have deciphy what he was trying to say. Wrong! She was book-smart. She does not excel in comprehending men and their habit to drop down mysterious acts or words. Even today, she still does not know the purpose of Lee's 'Spring Time of Youth' (and what they meant), or Sasuke's lack of vocabulary other than his Hn's or Kakashi-sensei's incredible ability of eating with a mask on. They all need to be spelled out to her before she actually begins to understand. She's no mind-reader and these three examples of men need to drop the bomb instead of laying down hints by her feet for her to pick up and puzzle altogether.

If there is a saying for men that women are hard to comprehend then there is also a similar saying for women stating that 'men are like hardshells that needs peeling before you get the yolk.'

On the other hand, the man in front of her was contemplating as well. Though the reason might have been because of how intense her emerald eyes were looking into his or maybe it was just the simple fact that this young woman has no fear to look him straight in the eye—that bothered him and urged something chilly to seep down his spine—to cause his body to slightly flinch.

He then moved to a more direct approach (ignoring the pinkette's previous words). "What are you doing here." It wasn't a question. It was more like a beginning excuse of how to break it to her that in one minute from now she will be kicked out.

"I don't know. You brought me in here, didn't you?"

The minute starts now.

"You were lying outside unconscious."

"So I passed out?"

45 seconds.

"You're a kunoichi. In Kakashi Hatake's team."

"I was one."

30 seconds.

"You left Konoha."

"My headband is in my pack. I'm not wearing it so yes."

25 seconds.

"You have pink hair." Itachi decided to let the remaining seconds run. There was no point to this conversation.

"I was born with it."

20 seconds.

"You're starving and deprived of chakra."

"While you're dead, but still alive."

15 seconds passed.

10 seconds.

5 sec—suddenly interrupted.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Now presumed dead like you."

* * *

><p><span>messejii<span> from **graylubitches**: hey readers, i tried to clear some things up about questions you may have... so scroll down below. this chapter was not BETA read, I do those things myself (because there's more work to be done if I were to ask for one, and well i'm like Shikamaru in that case). so do try to ignore any grammatical or spelling errors, English is not my first language.

thank you for reading up to here, it must have been a really long trip!

(offers water) you may all now relax and either click the back button to exit this page or click fave story/writer or review what you guys think of the first chapter!

**Q.1** So are Sakura and Itachi dead?

They claim to be dead but technically speaking from how their flesh and chakra can still surge within their bodies, then no.

**Q.2 **Where are they?

In Itachi's secret home. I will explain more later on.

**Q.3 **How did Sakura get there?

I will explain in the next chapter. And may also add the time she spent in that one month of being gone.

**Q.4** Where are Naruto and the others? What are they doing? Shouldn't they have ran after Sakura already?

These questions will be answered in the next chapter or later chapters.

**Q.5** Did Sakura just run off like that?

I wrote it pretty vaguely that she did. But there's actually more to what she did before running off. I will explain in the next or future chapters. depends on how i make the plot flow.

**Q.6 **What was with that beginning?

If you guys were guessing along the lines of that scene being a future scene or a current scene, then you've guessed correctly. It is a current/future scene of Sakura and Itachi and where they are before the story follows/begins (hence I wrote 'Chapter One' after that and not at the very top) with a flashback/past and right-now scene.

PS; I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie (PEANUT FREE) if you think of a question regarding the story that I had not already answered :P


End file.
